What Is Fantasy
by rakill
Summary: Author Kagome Higurashi needed to get away from the busy life of New York to write her book before the deadline, so she travels down to Georgia to her condo and tries to find some inspiration and ends up using the local pub's businessman as her inspiration for her book.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my new story (I have many stories that are incomplete -_-') for the moment! I've had this sitting in a file somewhere and I am finally going to release it for all to enjoy and laugh with. I have too many drama/angst stories out there so I decided to freshen things up and have a good laugh, so I hope you the readers will find this pretty humoring. I hope you guys will enjoy this story and perhaps have some feels for Kagome because us as writers sometimes have that need for inspiration and would use just about anything. This story will be light hearted fun and updated sporadically, but there won't be a lot of chapters; so think of this as a short story and a good get away.

Leave some loves for me because believe me, it helps me out and fuels the burning fire of inspiration! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Deadlines

At long last Kagome was away from the busy streets and civilization of Manhattan New York. Barely could she concentrate on her writing that had a deadline that was coming up all too fast; all thanks to the busy street noises, the honking, the screaming and the emergency vehicles that would pass by her apartment in the heart of the city she had been unable to work on the book or even be close to finishing it. She loved where she lived but she hated it when she had deadlines to meet; a few times the frustrated girl would yell outside her window for people to shut up but only in the end would she get a "Fuck you!" in return. Stupid New Yorkers.

After being fed up with trying to drown out civilization with listening to music or putting headphones in to inspire her, she had decided to take a vacation away from the city life and retreat to her favorite place so she could be alone. She had packed her vacation bag then let her friends and editor know where she planned on going and not to call her until she contacted them first.

Several hours and two cocktails later, she had arrived in Savannah Georgia where she had her private condo on the beach that always made her relax and feel some inspiration. She padded through the condo as the first thing she did was open all the windows to let the sea breeze roll in and melt away the tension she felt throughout her whole body. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt that relaxed; surprisingly her headache that she had for who knows how long went away in an instant. She took in a deep breath of the fresh summer air and let it out heavily and with a little smile on her pink lips.  
A muse would be of great help for the raven haired writer, she couldn't seem to come up with any ideas or climaxes for the story she had to write and it frustrated her to no end! She had tried her damnedest with the book but in the end it would be deleted and then started fresh again. That was the number one stress for her there; the second part of her stress was that she was procrastinating thinking that if she were to take a little break that something would hit her and it would be like a 'Eureka!' moment, but it never happened and so there she was trying to rush through and get the book done.

A sigh escaped her heavily as she looked outside and watched the ocean waves roll in and lapped gently against the shore sand then roll out back into the deep sea. It was quite tranquil to watch nature do its work and make her forget about her own that she should be doing. At times she wished she hadn't turned her hobby into a job, she never thought she would be pushed to make books in such an amount of time. She groaned more to herself; there she was procrastinating again when she came here for a reason! She turned around and walked slowly to her office and seated herself behind her laptop.  
She sat there for God knows how long and stared at the screen where the document she had up was blank and the marker just blinked mockingly at her. Anxiously, she chewed on her lip as she thought of a story plot; it of course was going to be some smut romance plot but she had to figure out where it was going to take place and what the characters' personalities would be and most of all: What the hell the climax of the story was going to be!

The chair she sat on groaned as she leaned back against it and glared at the screen. She definitely needed a muse; she had used family and friends to take part in her stories but she couldn't use them again or else it wouldn't so original. She had to go out and people watch for a while and see if someone will stroke her imagination. She always enjoyed people watching and she felt a little better with going out because now she had a mission!  
She turned her large leather office chair and looked out the window that was behind her and watched the ocean and the afternoon light that played on it to give it more of an other worldly glow to it. She puckered her lips as she felt like something was starting to work on its own in her mind. Mermaids perhaps? She looked at her own thoughts and shook her head, it would be ridiculous and so out of her normal writing that she usually did. Cross that out. She stood up from her chair and stretched out her limbs that were oddly sore, perhaps from sitting there for unknown hours. She slipped on her sandals, grabbed her purse then left the condo. She walked away from the beach to head to the small tourist area where a bar was at; her favorite bar might she add.

_Kelly's Pub_ banner shone brightly above the entrance of Kagome's haunt. She stepped into the dim-lit bar and made a bee-line to the bar and sat down on a stood as she released a deep sigh with her blue eyes staring down at her manicured fingers.

"Kagome! It's been a minute since we've seen you around here." The southern drawl of her friend and manager of the bar pulled her out of her thoughts.

She looked up and grinned at the sweet face of the old biker man who had grown his white beard out more; his eyes sparkled excitedly towards her.

"Kelly, it's so good to see you."

He leaned forward so his elbow was rested on the bar table and his hand cupped his scruffy cheek, "you look a little worn. What brought you back here this time? Stalker again?"

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes, "I have a deadline for a book and couldn't think up in New York." She shrugged her delicate shoulders and let out a little laugh that wasn't much heart felt.

"Hm, well how is it coming along?" he pushed away from the bar and grabbed a glass and filled it with some ice then started to work on a drink… her drink.

She flattened her palms on the bar and stroked the wood of the bar gently, "It's not. I haven't written anything, I'm freshly out of ideas."

Kelly smiled Kagome's favorite smile, the smile where his cheeks pushed up his eyes to make them squint. He placed her beverage down on a coaster then placed a hand down on the bar while the other scratched his chin. "Hm, business man meets dignified virgin?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink and let out a pleased sigh. "Please, that is so cliché." She let out a little laugh, just to show him that she was sort of teasing… but she seriously could not use that idea.

"Well girls really dig that king of stuff, and I know you and your works and you would make it not so cliché." He grinned proudly at her.

Both of her eyebrows rose at his comment, "you know my works huh?"

"Well an old man does get curious, we have known each other for how long now?" he boomed with laughter and stepped away from the bar, "you know, you should write a story that's in _your_ position. Dignified writer meets business man."

She laughed with him on that one, "it would be a very boring story then." But it really did sound like a good idea; she might have to mull on that one a bit later.

Kelly smiled and looked over her shoulder and let out a big huff, "I gotta get back to work, big boss is here and he is all work and no play."

"You have a big boss? I thought this was your bar?"

Kelly ran a hand through his long salt and pepper hair that was pulled back in a low hung pony-tail, "It is but it isn't. The big boss owns multiple companies and this is one that he owns and allowed me to name after me. He occasionally comes here to check on how things are then he leaves." He shrugged.

"Interesting… well I guess we can talk later when he isn't around then, huh?" she smiled and took another sip of her drink.

Kelly winked at her before he left her side of the bar and went to the other end to help other customers and made their drinks. She let out a sigh and turned around in her seat with her drink in hand and started to crowd watch like what she was supposed to do. She went there for a reason and couldn't be distracted from it. _Deadline. Deadline. Deadline._

She glanced over a couple that was talking rather loudly then to a group of girls with two guys in the mix that looked to be in their early twenties, more than likely freshly twenty-one. She watched them for a while but got bored and couldn't think of any ideas with them. Her eyes never stopped looking around the room and couldn't settle on just one group and watch them. She could really tell that she was trying too hard and knew with that she wouldn't get anything from it.

Soon enough she grew tired of looking for some inspiration so she decided to try and find who this big boss was that Kelly spoke of. She was curious as to what he looked like; was he old? Everyone in the bar seemed like they were having a great time and drinking, she was pretty sure the big boss wouldn't be drinking while he was working; it wouldn't be professional in the least and apparently he was all work and no play. Perhaps he had left, deeming the place good enough and went on with his busy life. She took a healthy sip from her cup and caught an ice cube and started to suck and chew on the alcohol flavored ice as she kept looking around the room for some distraction or idea.

Someone had caught her eye; he was so out of place with him wearing his business attire. He had long silver hair that was pulled back in a low hung pony-tail, much like Kelly's but this was out an out of place man who seemed to pull it off much better. He had his head turned so she couldn't see much of his face but she did see his strong jaw line. He was tall, probably 6 feet, and he was very slim and athletic looking. He looked to be made of money, all thanks to the Gucci suite that he adorned very well; she was positive that must be the big boss. He wasn't holding a drink and the man he was talking to wasn't smiling or laughing. In fact the man looked to be serious if not scared while talking to the business man.

She watched the two men talk and eventually the big boss turned his head and graced her with the sight for sore eyes. He was handsome…very handsome. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at his beautiful face. He had a strong jaw line but yet his features were very soft and almost feminine. He had almond shaped eyes that were heavily hooded that gave off the impression that he was bored and read to leave; he had a straight aristocratic nose and his lips were kissable, the top lip was thin and the bottom lip was a little fuller. He was an eye candy for her and more than likely for the rest of the female population; she couldn't seem to pull her trance away from him.  
He turned his head more her way and their eyes caught; they were amber. Dear God they were beautiful and made her insides melt like butter. She stiffened and quickly averted her gaze elsewhere and took a long drink of her beverage; she did not want to be rude to the man and just stare at him all creepily. She looked down at her cup as she noticed she had downed the rest, she quickly turned in her seat to face the bar when she could still feel the blistering heat of his gaze on her. Quickly, she set down her cup and pulled out the money to pay for her drink and leave a tip. She grabbed her purse and carefully got out of her seat and once again, made a bee-line out of the bar, the whole time his heated stare was burning right through her.

She made it outside in the humid Georgia air and sucked in a deep heavy breath. Her heart pounded against her chest as she turned her head to look back inside the bar and saw that the big boss was still watching her. She meeped and turned her head back and quickly started to walk down the sidewalk to get back to her condo. The heat of the blush burned her cheeks and made her mentally kick herself. She had come here to get away and to write and yet she kept getting distracted and now she was getting turned on by some guy she saw across the room.

_Way to go Kagome._ She scolded herself.

Kelly's words rang through her mind as she walked, perhaps she should try the whole aspect of her life and mix it into some kind of romance novel. It didn't sound half bad now and after all maybe she could use this big boss as her muse. He was quite unlike the male characters she came up with and from the looks of him; he really did take his job seriously. He practically chased her out of the bar with just a stare, and it wasn't just any kind of stare, it was like a cold serious stare that showed he didn't play around.  
She shivered and held herself as she thought of that stupid stare. Perhaps he felt her staring at him and looked to see who was watching him and sadly he caught her. She wished that she was more of an outgoing kind of person and approached him, but she was pretty sure if she did approach him, he would have glared at her and said something snarky or walked away from her without so much of a word. That would be her luck in the love department, which is why she had made a career in writing smut novels so she at least had love somewhere in her life.

She got home and went straight to her office and sat down on her black leather office chair, it creaked and groaned as she got comfortable and leaned back. She placed her hand on the mouse and shook it a little to bring the computer back to life. Perhaps if she wrote down what happened and made it a little more romantic then it would be perfect for her book; but of course she wanted to change it up and make it a little more exciting.  
Kagome started to type away and found that the story of the writer and the business man might have possibly worked but she instead went with a lawyer and a business man, it sounded good at the moment and she had never really written anything like that before; it also would be nice to do something different other than a writer and businessman. She would have to thank Kelly later on for his help and steering her in a good direction for the book.

Sadly, she couldn't think of any character names and for the sake of not losing any ideas, she used her name for the moment and it seemed very odd of her to do that; when she had started to type her name and went along with how the character developed in the introduction and let up to the bar scene, she started to get really into it and didn't feel so bad with using her own name.


	2. Lawyer Meets Businessman

Hehe like I said, sporadic updates! I have today off as well, so that helps with taking the time to update stuff. :) Leave some loves, please.

* * *

Chapter Two

Lawyer Meets Businessman

Kagome sat in the crowded bar she haunted frequently, with a long island iced tea in hand. It had been a long but successful day for the lawyer and she was out celebrating for her victory of winning another case. Sadly though, she had gone to the bar alone and instead sat on her barstool with no one to converse with; she sipped her alcoholic tea and silently celebrated. Sometimes she did not mind being alone, but times like these… she wished she had at least someone to pat her on the back and congratulate her on being so successful at her job.  
She took long sips of her southern alcoholic tea as she gazed around the crowd of the bar, she hoped to find someone to talk to and perhaps make a friend or maybe even a new client. She had met most of the people in that bar, they were frequents just like she was but they weren't all too interesting to talk to… especially on a day like this. Usually, she made it about them but tonight she wanted it about her and no one else. She let out a long sad sigh and stared down at the bar as she though over her winning case for the day, what she had done right and what she might need to work on and become better. A movement caught her attention as she watched from the corner of her eye, a man sat down next to her at the bar.  
The figure next to her had his palms flat on the bar and lifted two of his fingers and tapped the bar in a silent demand to the bartender for a drink, more than likely the bartender already knew this man and knew what he wanted. Interesting. Right away the bartender turned and grabbed a shot glass along with a small cup and placed it down in front of the man, he then proceeded to fill the shot glass then put a couple of ice cubes in the other glass and filled it with a different type of drink… it must have been straight alcohol.

After the bartender gave the mysterious man his drinks-and she continued to watch from the peripheral of her vision- he went back to helping other customers and ignored the silent couple that sat there staring straight ahead and took a drink every few minutes. The mystery man picked up the shot glass and shot it back and gently set it down on the counter with a soft _thud_. A deep sigh escaped his lips then he proceeded to pick up his next glass and took long sips.  
Kagome raised her eyebrows and looked over at the man to see him fully. He was stunning; he was dressed in a business suit and she was pretty sure it was expensive; it might have been Gucci since she had seen those too many times before. He had long silver hair that almost glowed white in the dark lighting of the bar; it was tied back in a loose low pony-tail that dangled down to the middle of his back. He had a strong jawline that looked so good with his soft but very sharp facial features. His eyes were heavily hooded and looked guarded. He looked to be in pain and she had seen that look many times before.

"Bad day?" She felt the need to start a conversation with him, he looked down and she might be able to help.

He turned his head slightly and looked at her from the corner of his eyes; they were amber and shone brightly even in the dim lighting.

"You don't know the half of it." His voice was deep but very soft, almost like a whisper. It wrapped around her like silk and pulled her tight and wouldn't let her go. Crap, she came here to celebrate and hopefully have the light on her but the man was sexy and looked down… she might be able to help him.

She raised a delicate eyebrow and leaned forward and took a sip of her drink, "Oh? I'm sorry for whatever it is that made you have a bad day." She prodded.

The man turned his head and continued to stare ahead of him then quickly downed the rest of his drink. Whatever it was that made this beautiful creature drink his sorrows away must have been pretty horrible. She almost wanted to get vengeance for him; what would he look like happy and smiling? Oh God, he would be like a God if he shone and smiled, and she barely even met the man!  
It would seem the mystery man did not want to talk to her, a stranger, about what had happened and she couldn't blame him. She didn't think she would be able to open herself up to some stranger and talk about her personal issues, so why would a man do the same?

She sucked down the rest of her drink, pulled out some money and laid it on the counter for the bartender to retrieve later. She then proceeded to dig around her rainbow snake print purse and pulled out a business card with her name and phone number on it. She slid it by his elbow and watched as his eyes flicked her way then back ahead. "Well whatever made you have a bad day and you need a lawyer, you can call me."

She got up from her spot and walked out of the bar, all the while she felt the heated gaze of the mystery man on her back. Perhaps she got his attention and maybe he will call her for a lunch, hopefully not as a lawyer but perhaps as a woman he was interested in. He seemed like a great guy, probably a lot of trauma and hardships but he was beautiful and she hadn't slept with a man for a while now and she needed someone in her life.

With a happy sigh, Kagome leaned back into her chair and reread everything she wrote, clicked save and shut her laptop. She stood up from her seat and stretched then went to her bedroom and prepared for some sleep. She felt accomplished with what she had done so far with the book and she could see great potential with in the future. It would most certainly be a book that she would even pick up and read and enjoy. Her hopes were that her fans and readers would enjoy it just as much as she was enjoying it. Perhaps she should go back to the bar and see if the mystery boss was there so she could have more inspiration from him.


End file.
